Lab Rats: Spike is Nice?
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Adam, Bree, and Leo have always known that Chase's alter-ego, Spike, is a brute and downright aggressive, angry person who will rip you apart in a split second if you aren't careful. But when Spike is activated yet again and Bree nearly injures herself, the Davenports learn that Spike does have a nice, caring side if you just let it come out someway, somehow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is another Lab Rats story for all of you amazing readers out there! This is going to be another one-shot story and my second Lab Rats story involving Spike! (My first one was called Lab Rats: Spike on the Loose, which you can find on my profile if you haven't already read that one)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

**Shout-out to LabRats07 for the story suggestion!**

Lab Rats: Spike is…Nice?!

Synopsis: Adam, Bree, and Leo have always known that Chase's alter-ego, Spike, is a brute and downright aggressive, angry person who will rip you apart in a split second if you aren't careful. But when Spike is activated yet again and Bree nearly injures herself, the Davenports learn that Spike does have a nice, caring side if you just let it come out someway, somehow.

**-Lab Rats-**

It was a regular school day at Mission Creek High, but for the Davenports and everyone else at school, it was about to get beyond regular.

**-Lab Rats-**

"I can't believe it! Owen hasn't texted me at all today! Even though I've been sending him tons and tons of texts since this morning!" Bree exclaimed disappointed.

"Maybe he's busy." Leo suggested.

"Impossible!" Bree protested. "I saw him in Art class earlier and he sure didn't look too busy to not at least text me once!"

"Actually, he was creating a collage in Art-"

"Shut it, Leo!" Bree cut her brother off.

"Bree, I think you should just calm down." Chase advised. "You're getting way too worked up over a silly text."

Suddenly, Chase found himself being pushed into the lockers by his sister. "Silly text?! SILLY TEXT?!" Bree yelled at her brother.

"Bree…please let me go. You're cutting off the circulation to my-"

Bree immediately let go before Chase could finish his sentence. Chase then fell face first onto the floor.

"Whoops." Bree apologized. "Sorry, Chase." She quickly picked her brother back up.

"Thanks. No problem…" He stated, a bit shaken up.

Bree sighed. "I'm just a bit sad. I thought Owen cared for me enough to text me at least once and not ignore every text I send him."

"Well, you know artists…they get caught up in their work that they don't pay attention to other stuff." Adam stated. "At least that's what I think they do. I don't know. I'm not an artist. I'm leaning more toward the florist direction."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, opening up her locker.

"DAVENPORT!"

Chase turned around to see Dustin and his football buddies walking up to him.

"What do you want, Dustin?" Chase asked annoyed. He really didn't want to be dealing with the brother of the girl that he liked right now.

Especially since Dustin hated him for some weird reason. Probably just because he was considered the nerd of the school. That's all.

Or maybe there was more to it than Chase thought.

**-Lab Rats-**

"I'm going to crush you like a flower, Davenport!" Dustin yelled in Chase's face.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Chase and second, why?"

Dustin laughed. "You know exactly why!"

"Actually I don't. And I know most everything."

Adam, Bree, and Leo groaned. Typical Chase. Always flaunting his intelligence and superiority.

Dustin frowned. "Stop it, nerd! You're just making this too easy for me!"

Dustin then pushed Chase into the lockers (for the second time that day) and kept a tight hold on him so he couldn't escape.

"Please…Dustin…I don't want to do this."

Dustin smirked. "But I definitely do!" He swung his fist at Chase, but Chase's hand caught it easily. Dustin looked surprised and found himself being pushed back into the lockers. He looked up to see Chase, gripping onto him.

"Try that again, fruit fly! I'd like to see it again!" Chase said in that deep voice of his when he turns into Spike.

Oh no.

Chase's Commando App activated and now Chase was Spike.

Yikes, this won't end well!

Adam, Bree, and Leo's eyes went wide.

"I think Spike's back." Adam whispered. Bree and Leo shot him a look like "Really? Haven't noticed!"

"How is it…but you…what?!" Dustin was flabbergasted.

Spike smirked. "Let me clear it up for you." He then pushed Dustin onto the floor.

"That's it!" Dustin yelled. "Jimmy! Grab the girl!"

One of the football players, who was assumed to be Jimmy, grabbed Bree by the arm and yanked her backward.

"Ow! Watch it! That's my arm! Don't dislocate it!"

Dustin smiled at Spike. "Sure would be horrible if something bad happened to your sister…"

That made Spike finally snap. Adam and Leo watched shocked as Jimmy bent Bree's arm at a painful angle. Bree cried out in pain.

"HEY!" Spike pulled Jimmy away from Bree and held him up in the air by the collar of his football jersey. "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER EXCEPT FOR ME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Jimmy nodded, a scared look in his eye. Spike then let him go and he dropped to the floor.

Bree's mouth hung open in shock. Did Spike just…defend her?

Dustin scrambled to his feet and pointed a shaky finger at Spike. "You…you…you win this time, nerd! But next time, I'll get you! And I'll get you good!"

Dustin and his football players then left the school hallways.

"Bree!" Owen ran over to Bree, but Spike blocked his way.

"And just who are you?!" Spike snarled.

Bree immediately intervened. "It's okay, Spike. Owen's not like those football jerks."

Spike grumbled, but let Owen pass. "Just don't try any funny business." He warned.

Owen nodded, a bit scared by how Chase was acting right now.

Owen walked up to Bree and looked at her arm concerned. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it isn't dislocated."

Owen sighed relieved. "I'm glad. By the way, why did you call Chase Spike?"

"Oh…" Bree paused. "That's just a nickname we call him when he goes all "aggressive-type" on people."

Owen nodded. "Ah, I see."

Bree smiled, but she then turned away from Owen and frowned. Owen noticed.

"Look, Bree, I'm sorry I didn't respond to any of your texts today. I was working on a huge art project and I wanted to finish it."

Bree turned around and stared hard at Owen. "It's always about the art, isn't it?" She asked. "Aren't I more important than some stupid art?"

Owen smirked as he went into his backpack and pulled out something. "In fact…you are. Do you call this some stupid art?"

Bree gasped. Owen held out a collage that was a portrait of Bree.

Bree smiled. "It's beautiful!" She then hugged Owen. "Thank you."

Owen laughed. "You're welcome. Hey, do you wanna go to the park after school? We can sit on the bench and talk."

Bree put her hand into Owen's. "Why go after school when we can go now?" She asked.

Owen smiled. "Good point. Let's go!" Both teenagers then walked out of the building while holding hands. It was so romantic.

If only Chase could do that with Rose…

Speaking of Chase, he was finally back. Spike deactivated moments ago and now Chase was more confused than ever.

"We'll fill you in on the details later on." Leo explained while he and Adam dragged Chase out of the school.

**-Lab Rats-**

So Spike does have a heart after all. He can be aggressive and a downright brute, but there's also the caring side of him that pops out occasionally. Not to mention he helped Bree score a day at the park with Owen.

Talk about being double nice!

_The End._


End file.
